


Moments of perfection

by com_st



Series: Moments [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/com_st/pseuds/com_st
Summary: The moment when Lexa gets hurt in a battle and Clarke doesn't stand this.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618609
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	Moments of perfection

Lexa could hear the gentle huffing sounds escaping from Clarke's lips as she carefully cleaned her wound.

"Is there something bothering you Clarke?" Lexa asked as she watched their perfect blue eyes now look at her. Clarke stared at her for a second as if thinking whether to speak or not, but instead she let out a sigh and continued at the task at hand, cleaning the large gash across her abdomen. But when she went to place the cloth again on the wound Lexa grabbed her hand.

"Clarke?" Lexa held Clarke's hand mid-air, drops from the cloth dripping on the floor, green eyes searched blue ones for the answer to her original question.

Clarke looked away and to her feet "I can't stand this," she said quietly.

"Oh! Sorry. Nyko can tend to my wounds I should not have presumed that you would like to do it".

"No! No, this is not necessary. It doesn't bother me, well not totally, it's just... " she bit her lip, not knowing how to continue.

"Clarke," the blond woman looked from the open wound to the pleading green eyes she pulled her hand away and continued cleaning the wound to avoid eye contact. Lexa let out a sigh.

"I can't stand seeing you hurt Lexa," Clarke said quietly as she rinsed the bloody cloth. "I can't stand watching you ride out to face unknown dangers," she faltered and finally looked at her, blue eyes swam with a pool of emotions. 

"When you left today I kept thinking if you will return," she cleared her throat a lump now forming in it, "I know it's foolish because you are Heda, it's your duty," Clarke said taking a deep breath, "I just wish you did not have to."

Lexa reached her hand up and rubbed away a tear that now graced Clarke's face. 

"I ride to battle because of my duty as Heda Clarke, as you know but now I return only for simple moments like this," Lexa said when she gently rubs Clarke's cheek. "For moments of perfection in amongst all the anger and the blood, I return because you said to me that life is more than just surviving, so I fight not only for my duty as Heda I fight for the love I have for you"

Clarke couldn't speak, her throat tightened her heart ached.

"Have faith in us Clarke," Lexa whispers gentle and Clarke nodded as she went back to treat the commander's wound.

When Clarke finished she helped Lexa back on her clothes then she leaned towards her ear and whisper, "I love you".

Lexa smiled because those three words she heard from Clarke's lips had the power to heal any wound.


End file.
